Five Marauders
by ireadbooks4fun
Summary: This story is about the marauders James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and ……..you’ll see making mischief everywhere. Its sixth year and the James and Lily romance is heating up! My first story!
1. Diagon Alley

Five Marauders?

Summary- This story is about the marauders (James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and ……..you'll see) making mischief everywhere. Its sixth year and the James and Lily romance is heating up!

"C'mon Sirius we got to go get our stuff for Hogwarts today!" James yelled at his fellow marauder on a summer day. They were going to meet up with the other marauders in Diagon Alley.

Sirius had been staying with James because his family didn't approve of:

1. His Gryffindorness 2. His mudblood and blood traitor friends 3. His hate for the dark arts.

He just couldn't deal with his mother.

"OK" Sirius yelled as he rushed to the fireplace where James was getting the floo powder out. Within seconds they were at Diagon Alley.

"Hey James! Hi Sirius!" they heard and turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Lily!" They greeted their fellow marauder with a hug. Just as they were about to tell all about their summer, Sirius exclaimed," I think I see Remus and Peter!"

When everyone greeted they shared about their summer. "We played so many pranks on the neighbor Mr. Brownfort" said Sirius.

"Yeah that reminds me, we need to get more supplies for pranks" said James.

"I've been reading" said Remus. "I've been trying to find a way to pass my classes" said Peter. "I've been dealing with Petunia. You guys need to meet her! She really gets on my nerves and Snape oh my goodness where do I begin with him. He needs to back off!" said Lily furiously.

"You know we need to get him and all his little friends good this year" said James.

"As long as we don't get into too much trouble!" alleged Lily.

After they caught up, they went to go get books, prank supplies, quidditch stuff, and they ended with some very good ice cream.

_____________________________________________________________________________________ Tell me if you want me to continue….. its my first story.

Love ALYSSA


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Thank you ggroks1800 and BettyCrocker for reviewing!**

**ggroks11800: that was a really nice comment! Thank You**

**Betty Crocker: I know that Lily was not a marauder. I wanted to change it up a bit. ------------------------------------------**

**So here it is the SECOND CHAPTER of FIVE MARAUDERS**

They were all on the Hogwarts Express talking and laughing and just having a good time. Everyone was happy!

"Just think about all the fun we will have this year. I'm taking NEWT classes this year who else is?" asked James

Everyone else said they were except for Peter.

"I think that I can probably manage my other classes, but Slughorn's is the worst!" cried Peter.

"O Professor Slughorn isn't that bad!" Lily exclaimed

"You only say that because Slughorn loves you Lily" said Sirius. The others laughed!

"Remus, Lily don't you have a prefect meeting to go to?" James asked

"O yeah I forgot about that! C'mon Lily!" Remus cried. They rushed out.

"I still can't believe those two are prefects!" said Sirius. James, Sirius, and Peter enjoyed some sweets until Remus and Lily came back.

"You guys should have heard the rubbish they were talking about. We have really early curfews now! Apparently some of You-Know-Who's followers go to Hogwarts. Good thing we don't have a Slytherin head boy or girl! We would be in a lot of trouble. They are Ravenclaws this year! Anyways the head boy and girl think it would be good for us to have earlier curfews, just in case the followers are trying to plan something" said Remus.

"My brother, Regulus, is one of Voldemort's little followers. And his parents are proud of it. My cousin Bellatrix is one of Voldemorts' fans too. Won't be too long before she is right beside him doing whatever he says do. My other cousin Narcissa is hanging around that Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. It's just a matter of time." said Sirius.

"Yeah" Lily yawned. "I am getting a little bit tired." A chorus of "Me too"'s went around. So they all drifted off to sleep.

Then James felt something on his shoulder. He looked and saw that it was Lily's head. Of course he didn't want to wake her so he fell asleep also.

When Sirius woke up, Lily's head was on James' shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her body. Sirius muffled a laugh and woke up Remus and Peter. Remus and Peter had the same reaction.

"On the count of three say "aww" ok" whispered Sirius. "OK" Remus and Peter whispered back.

"One………two……….three"

"AWWWWWWWWWWW"

Lily and James woke up and saw what position they were in. Their faces turned red because of humiliation.

Sirius, Peter, and Remus laughed and laughed and laughed until there were tears in their eyes.

"Will you guys just shut up" James said blushing at the same time.

"Yeah get your cloaks on. We are almost at Hogwarts" Lily said also blushing.

So they all scrambled to put on their cloaks.

All of them thinking the same thing. They were thinking that that was one of the…….scratch that. The MOST INTERESTING train ride ever.


	3. The welcoming comittee

**Thanks for the comments!!!! They mean a lot. **

**BettyCrocker, ggroks1800, lilhotsk8trchick**

**Lilhotsk8tr: I love those kinds of stories 2!**

_**Ok so I got something 2 say. I might write like every two days because I have drivers ed. all this week. Sorry for being so slow in putting up this 3**__**rd**__** chapter…I've been kind of busy! Sorry **__****_

**Third Chapter here it is:**

"Can you believe we are at Hogwarts again" Lily said.

"Yea, yeah, but can we put a little pep in our step. I am hungry" said Sirius.

"Okay, okay lets use this thestral over here" James said

They all got in. James and Lily made sure they were nowhere near each other. They journeyed to the castle laughing and talking and having a lot of fun.

When they walked through the door they were immediately greeted by Peeves. Peeves saw his fellow troublemakers and bowed.

The next person who walked in (a poor little innocent 2nd year) was showered with some funny smelling liquid (who knows what it was).

"Peeves, you come here!!!" yelled an angry Professor McGonagall.

"Same Peeves" said Lily to James. "Yeah, same Peeves" he laughed.

They went laughing into the great hall.

Sirius got really excited. Then he remembered all the things that came before the food. He got back into his foul mood.

The first years came in looking really nervous. McGonagall was explaining the sorting hat.

Sirius looked like he was going to blow up. James was taking a nap because he didn't get any sleep on the train (oooooooooooo he was faking. Lol).

Dumbledore finally said lets eat.

Sirius was eager to eat. Everyone was more than satisfied. Then suddenly Remus gasped. The marauders looked to see what happened. Someone had walked in. It was Oliver Silverman (sorry I made up that name).

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Remus said in a whispered scream, while ducking behind Peter.

"Whats wrong Moony? Who is he?" Lily inquired.

"He's Oliver Silverman! He is part of an anti-werewolf thing. He wants the disposal of all werewolves. I had a lot of trouble with him this summer."

"You didn't tell us about that! I wonder what he is doing here at Hogwarts?" said James

"Probably filling that DADA position. Why would Dumbledore hire him? What has this Oliver figure have against werewolves? I bet he has never met a werewolf in his life! What did he do Remus?" Lily ranted.

"Its okay Lily. Everything is fine. I'm fine." Remus tried to reassure his friend.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Yea, Yeah I'm fine! REALLY" replied Remus.

"Moony can we welcome him?" Sirius said finally taking a break from eating.

"That is an excellent idea Padfoot! Can we do it? Please Moony!!" Lily said.

"Wow Lily! Quick for violence!" laughed James.

"Okay! Just don't get me in trouble!" Remus finally said.

"Yes! Okay so I learned this new spell when I was in the Room of Requirement the other day. It works on spiders. Its kind of like the Imperius curse mixed with the crutitias curse. Your insides are on fire and then you do all the crazy stuff." Said Sirius.

A choruses of "cool" and "okay lets do it" went around.

"Okay good! So when Dumbledore finishes his speech whisper 'Envascardium Lo' and think of the funny stuff you want him to do" explained Sirius.

Dumbledore's speech seemed to be extremely longer than usual. When he had finished the marauders obeyed Sirius. Soon the entire great hall was filled with laughter. Silverman was tap dancing (lily), jumping (Peter), on the Slytherin table (James), acting like a monkey (Remus), while kissing Bellatrix (Sirius).

They all whispered Mission Accomplished.

"So what's the countercurse?"asked lily… "Um……"was all Sirius said.

**This is where the original chapter ended but I am going to add a second part. Just in case I don't write until Wednesday.**

**Part 2**

"We get to be in Newt Classes this year! This is going to be great! I'm going to be an Auror!"said Sirius

"I still can't believe 4/5 of the worst troublemakers in Hogwarts have the top grades!" said James.

"I can't believe that the prefects of Gryffindor are 2/5 of the worst troublemakers in school!"

"Well since everyone can't believe something…I can't believe that Frank asked me out and I said yes! I just CAN'T SAY NO!!" sobbed Lily.

"Oh little Lils got a boyfriend" laughed Sirius

"SHUT UP SIRIUS. THIS IS SERIOUS" yelled Lily.

"ok ok so we'll help you!"

"Lily lets start with this. Will start with something really simple. Will you go to Hogsmeade with say…um…Prongs" said Moony.

"Well um…yes." Said Lily

"uh Lily I think Remus means for you to say no, but I know you can't resist Prongs by the way you were on him on the train" said Padfoot.

Lily was about to react, but by that time James was all ready beating the mess out of Sirius. James was trying to KILL him. It took everyone to break them apart.


End file.
